


Saving Saracen Rue

by sunflower_saracen



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, Little bit angsty, M/M, SOW made me cry so I fixed it, i don't know how to tag, implied saracen/dex but not explicit, seasons of war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_saracen/pseuds/sunflower_saracen
Summary: Saracen Rue was dying. And he was still making his jokes. As he finished up his bit about the piano thing again Dexter had to concentrate hard on making his voice sound normal. There was an uncomfortable lump in his throat, his tongue felt too heavy to lift.“Well maybe that can still happen.” His voice was still shaking.“good luck finding a piano out here.” Saracen replied weakly. There was still some humour in his voice.“That’s not what I meant.” Said Dexter.Saracen looked at him then with something close to pity in his eyes.“The shield is nearly down.” Dexter continued. “Something’s happening in there. The gate has to open soon.”Saracen didn’t reply. He reached out a feeble arm, his veins running black, and took Dexter’s hands in his. Dexter sat like that for a long while, his hand in Saracen’s, his silent tears falling on the bedclothes.
Relationships: Saracen Rue/Dexter Vex
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Saving Saracen Rue

Saracen Rue was dying. And he was still making his jokes. As he finished up his bit about the piano thing again Dexter had to concentrate hard on making his voice sound normal. There was an uncomfortable lump in his throat, his tongue felt too heavy to lift.   
“Well maybe that can still happen.” His voice was still shaking.  
“good luck finding a piano out here.” Saracen replied weakly. There was still some humour in his voice.  
“That’s not what I meant.” Said Dexter.  
Saracen looked at him then with something close to pity in his eyes.   
“The shield is nearly down.” Dexter continued. “Something’s happening in there. The gate has to open soon.”  
Saracen didn’t reply. He reached out a feeble arm, his veins running black, and took Dexter’s hands in his. Dexter sat like that for a long while, his hand in Saracen’s, his silent tears falling on the bedclothes. 

***

When he left the tent, after Saracen fell asleep, Serpine was waiting outside. Dexter ignored him and walked towards the perimeter of the sphere. There was a small hill just outside the shield that had a good view of the walls of Tahil na Kurge. The heaving hoard of Draugar teeming about the gate looked like a giant moving creature, snaking around the walled city. Dexter stood at the crest of the hill. Serpine emerged next to him.   
“how much longer do you think he’s got?” Nefarian said casually. “You know before he turns into a shambling menace?”  
Dexter forcibly resisted the urge to punch the pathetic little man in his pathetic little face. He spoke in a soft, dangerous voice. “Fuck off, Serpine”  
Serpine just smiled and said nothing, looking out at the city.  
“Did you not hear me or are you just running out of people to harass?”  
“Honestly, yes. Now that Tanith’s gone into that deathtrap there’s no one else here to talk to.”  
“Then do us a favour and go talk to the Draghar.” Dexter replied. He was losing his patience.  
Nefarian ignored him again “Would you look at th-“   
“For fucks sake Serpine could you leave me alone for one fucking –“  
“No, look!” Serpine cut him off “At the gate.”  
Dexter turned and his eyes widened. The gates were open and the hoard was streaming in. Without another word he sprinted back into the camp, heading right for the first teleporter he saw. “Follow me, now.”   
“I have a rendevouz…”   
“It can wait.”  
Dexter dragged the teleporter to Saracen’s tent. Saracen was asleep. Dexter shook him slightly and lifted him so that he was supporting his weight, then grabbed the teleporter.   
“Into the city.”  
“I can’t I have to-“  
“Now!”  
And then they were there, on an as yet quiet side street. Saracen sagged and Dexter crouched down with him. He could hear screaming and fighting not far away. He didn’t know how he found the strength to pick Saracen up and stagger towards the centre square. The scene before him was total disaster. There were sorcerers and draughar alike scrambling through three huge shimmering portals. He looked up at what appeared to be two Lord Viles fighting in the sky. He shook his head. Not important. He staggered towards the portal. Hands grasped at him but he kept moving, pushing through the crowd towards the gate. He buckled under the weight of Saracen and the teeming crowd of people. Saracen’s eyes were open, but they were glazed, blank, as if he was seeing something that wasn’t there. With a roar Dexter got to his feet and scrambled through, Holding Saracen close to his chest. They emerged onto the streets of Roarhaven to see cleavers and sanctuary sorcerers clashing with the tide of the undead. He pushed through the teeming mass of people towards the sanctuary. Then he heard someone shouting his name. He looked up and saw Valkyrie waving from a rooftop. With a streak of white lightning she swooped down to the street, where she immediately ran to Saracen’s side. Dexter laid him down on the pavement, they were in a clear spot, and Valkyrie crouched over him, holding one of his hands to her chest.   
“What the hell happened to him?!” She asked, panicked.   
“He- He was bitten. Nearly three weeks ago.”  
She looked at him in shock. “He’s still alive.”  
Dexter nodded and clutched Valkyrie’s arm. “Is there anything you can do?”  
Valkyries hesitated, the look in her eyes was unbearably unsure. Dexter felt his stomach dropping and closed his eyes. Upon opening them he found Valkyrie leaning close over Saracen’s now unbandaged neck. Her eyes were closed, her brow furrowed. Dexter couldn’t breathe. It must only have been minutes before she opened her eyes, but it felt like an eternity. Valkyrie opened her eyes and looked at Dexter, a grin spreading across her face. “I can do it” She said.  
*  
When Saracen woke up, he was in a room in the sanctuary. Possibly in the healing wing but he wasn’t hooked up to anything for a change. His body ached. When he turned his head, wincing at the strain in his neck, he saw Dexter, fast asleep in an uncomfortable chair next to him. He smiled. Lifted an arm. Couldn’t see any dark, sick veins.   
“Psst!” he hissed. No response.  
“Hey! Eejit!”   
Dexter startled awake. He saw Saracen looking back at him and froze for a few seconds, just blinking at him.   
“Dexter. You’re buffering.”  
At that, Dexter threw himself at Saracen, wrapping his arms around him. Saracen groaned in protest as his muscles twinged but Dexter wouldn’t let go. For a while they just lay there, and then Dexter spoke. “I thought this time I was going to lose you.”  
Saracen paused, then said, “I told you. I’m going to die by piano.” Dexter laughed and Saracen filled up just seeing his smile. “Now get off me it hurts” he said. Dexter shifted so he was lying next to Saracen on the bed and wrapped an arm around his middle. They both fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you lovelies enjoyed!! Idk about you but this book tore me to pieces and I needed a happy ending for my boys xx


End file.
